1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a field bus module assembly including a base module adapted for connection to a fixed support, and input/output module, and a connecting module for connecting the input/output module to the base module, characterized that sealing masses and sealing beads are provided for hermetically sealing the base and connecting modules against moisture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electrical power distribution and communications systems including electrical and/or electronic modules are well know in the patented prior art, as shown by the instant Applicant's prior U.S. patents to Eggert, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,881, 5,615,079, and 5,629,831, and Glathe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,862, among others.
As shown by the German patent No. DE 37 40 290, it is also known to provide base modules with bus bar contacts that may be arranged in a row on a mounting rail in step-by-step relation. Housings with electronic equipment with external connections to actuators, sensors and the like may then be connected with the base modules.
In the International Application No. WO 00/62376, there is disclosed a connection unit having an input/output electronics module mounted thereon by plug connector means, which assembly is arranged for mounting on a support rail.
In designing such electrical devices and systems, it has proven desirable for the field bus modules, together with the so-called “gateway” or entrance modules, and the power supply modules, to be protected against the penetration of moisture. In particular, the devices are to be protected against the penetration of water according to Industry Standard EP 67.